Narutiumate Hero Battles
by Final Destin8ion
Summary: Okay, this is a fanfic where you, the reader, tell me who you want to see fight and I make it happen. The rules are inside, so read, enjoy, review. Rated for language and blood. First fight on Chapter 2. RESTARTED WITH NEW CHAPTERS SOON
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well this is Final Destin8ion here to bring you a FanFic known as Narutimate Hero. Basically, in a review, you tell me two or more characters you want to see fight and I will have them fight. I'll try to have the characters pull out all possible tricks they can, resulting in an awesome fight. And all you have to do is review. This is the guide to request a fight.**

**Step One: Push the review button.**

**Step Two: Enter the two or more fighters and from where. -for example: Naruto (from episode 3) vs Sasuke (from episode 3)- This is because I read translated manga scans from Japan, so I'm far ahead of the Shippuden anime. I don't want to give you any spoilers.**

**Step Three: Wait for me to post the fight. Depending on who it is, this could take from a day to a week. Be patient.**

**RULES**

**One: Make the fight reasonable. As in no Moegi vs Orochimaru or something like that, cuz it's just annoying.**

**Two: If you can, limit teams to three people. **

**Three: I _DO NOT _do fillers. That includes every episode from after Naruto and Sasuke battle for the last time before Shippuden. This also includes the Fire Temple arc in the Shippuden anime. This also includes movies and OVAs.**

**Four: Please make the fights original. As in don't give me a Sakuro vs Ino or something that's already been seen in the anime and manga. If you want to watch it, look for it.**

**Five: Um, that's about it. Please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the Narutimate Hero series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, well this chapter goes out to Felix the Eeveetrainer. Thanks for the review and I hope u like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Narutimate Hero series.**

**Chapter 1**

Gaara could practically feel the chakra of Rock Lee becoming weaker as he leapt from tree limb to tree limb. By now, Kankuro and Temari had left to help those two Konoha ninja that they had faced during the Chunin Exams, leaving Gaara to continue by himself. He was almost there when two figures appeared in front of him.

"So...you're the host of the One-Tailed Beast, Shukaku, huh? Not much compared to his former hosts, huh Itachi?" The taller, by far, of the two figures said. They were both dressed in black robes decorated with red clouds. Gaara could feel that they were powerful.

"Kisame, go. I'll be with you shortly." The man whom Gaara assumed was Itachi commanded. Gaara was mildly surprised to see Kisame listen.

"Heh, Deidara's gonna be pissed like no other." Kisame said before disappeared. Gaara looked at Itachi's eyes and was shocked.

"Those eyes...they're almost like...who are you?" Gaara asked while forcing his gaze from Itachi's Sharingan. He had a feeling he probably should not have looked in them to begin with.

"I am the one who will take the Shukaku from within you." And with that, Itachi was gone. Gaara had felt true fear three times in his 13 years of living. The first was the first assassination attempt on him. The second was when he killed Yashamaru. And the third time was when he let out Shukaku for the first time. However, even all three of those events put together would never equal the fear in Gaara when Itachi had disappeared.

"What?" Gaara gasped when sand instantly shot up from behind him. He turned and there was no one...just like the battle with Lee.

"An automatic sand shield...interesting." Itachi said. Gaara, his sand shield still up, turned around, launching five sand shuriken towards Itachi's voice. He then covered himself in a dome of sand.

"What the fuck -" Gaara growled as he forced spikes to shoot from the dome. Then there was a sudden chill inside of the dome.

"That was a very foolish move." Itachi said. Then Gaara realized what was happening. Itachi was burning his sand dome, turning it into glass. The redhead panicked and looked around frantically.

If it were Sasuke, or if Itachi were a few years more immature, he probably would have smirked. However, the only thing he wanted right now was Gaara's unconcious body. And so, he threw a few kunai knives at the sand-turned-glass shield he had created.

"Interesting..." Itachi said when he noticed the large hole in the branch where Gaara was standing. Then there was a hissing noise.

"**Sabaku Kyu**!" Gaara commanded. Itachi blinked as sand quickly wrapped around his feet. In seconds, he was out of the trap that Gaara had almost killed him with. Meanwhile, somewhere under Itachi, Gaara cursed.

"I congratulate you on lasting this long, Shukaku host." Itachi said from behind Gaara, who paled significantly. The next second went by much too slowly. Itachi took a kunai and just as he stabbed the skin that covered Gaara's jugular vein, the kunai was wrapped in dense sand.

"**Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu**!" Gaara shouted right before the kunai touched him. Then, everything went black...

Itachi jumped backwards as sand began to quickly surround Gaara. In seconds, the redhead was gone and Shukaku had taken his place. Itachi looked for the redhead, and his Sharingan was able to detect the redhead imbedded inside Shukaku's arm. His sleeping face was just barely visible as an outline in the sand.

"And the Tanuki continues to play tricks." Itachi said as he closed his eyes. When they opened, black flames began to devour the forest around him.

"Ah, the Amaterasu technique. This was always Kyubi's favorite jutsu." Shukaku said. Itachi looked astonished.

_Kyubi's favorite technique?_ Itachi thought as Shukaku jumped backwards from the flames.

"**Fuuton: Renkudan**!" Shukaku shouted as it smashed its fist, the one not containing Gaara, into his stomach. Itachi was barely able to dodge the following blast of wind.

"**Suna Shuriken**!" Shukaku cried loudly. Itachi quickly performed some handseals as hundreds of sand shuriken were launched from Shukaku's body.

"**Doton: Doryuheki**!" Itachi mumbled. A wall of hardened mud appeared in front of him just as a few of the shuriken were closing in.

"Hey Uchiha, where are you?!" Shukaku cried loudly. He then noticed a shadow coming towards him and batted away an Itachi clone. Meanwhile, Itachi began running up from behind. The Uchiha was in the middle of the monster's back when he felt himself slowing down.

"What the-"

"**Subaku Kyu**!" Shukaku shouted. Itachi was barely able to jump of of Shukaku's back before a pod of sand erupted from the beast's back. Shukaku then turned, its eyes fixed on Itachi.

"This is fun Uchiha, I haven't had a party like this in a long fuckin' time!" Shukaku shouted as sand shot from its body. Itachi dodged the sand jets, but was unable to make any progress upwards. Finally, Shukaku took his safe arm (the one without Gaara) and slammed it into the ground.

"Idiot." Itachi said as he ran up the arm. In a flash, he was right above Gaara. Shukaku paused as a sadistic smirk appeared on Itachi's face.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**." The Uchiha said. At first nothing happened, but then a sharp katana slid from Itachi's sleeve. It was the katana from his ANBU days that he had made summonable from his Akatsuki robe.

"I agree, Shukaku, this was a fun match." Itachi said as he sent his sword towards Gaara, using his Sharingan to find a non-fatal area to wake Gaara up.

"You brat! You think you can defeat me?!" Shukaku screeched as a wall of sand blocked the sword.

"What?!"

"**Suna Shuriken**!!" Shukaku shouted. Enough shuriken to kill three armies shot from Shukaku's opposite arm and launched towards Itachi. When the Uchiha tried to move, he found himself unable to. Looking down, he found that his feet were buried in the sand.

"No!" He began before shuriken tore him apart.

"...A shadow clone, huh?...Bastard." Shukaku said as he began to fall apart. Meanwhile, Itachi had just gotten back with Kisame, who said the same thing as Shukaku.

"So, where'd ya reallly go?" Kisame asked. Itachi gave a 'you-don't-need-to-know' glance and turned his head so that he was facing straight.

"Damnit, gotta get to Lee." Gaara said as he struggled up. Luckily, he hadn't used up too much chakra.

_In the Konoha Memorial_

As Kakashi walked towards the graves of his old team, he looked at the graves of the Uchiha clan. Because of the cemetary's geography, Kakashi always walked through the Uchiha graves before seeing his old friends. But this time, something caught his eye. On the graves of Fugaku and Mikoto were a bouquet of roses and a piece of paper attached to each.

_'Gomenasai, O-tou-san and O-kaa-san.'_

**Okay Felix, I hoped you liked it, because I really enjoyed writing this one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Tsubasa-kun, I'm like uber sorry I cancelled the series. I'm gonna do your request now and I really hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Itachi vs Team Guy**

Uchiha Itachi was kind of upset that he had let Kisame convince him to switch opponents. But, his partner's logic did make sense. Itachi had already fought Kakashi and Kisame had already fought Gai. So Itachi had agreed to switch teams. Now, the Uchiha was facing off with Maito Gai and his squad. One of the students looked irritatingly similar and tacky to Gai.

"Uchiha Itachi, get out of our way." Gai ordered. Itachi gave him a blank look, but didn't respond.

"Wait, this is Uchiha Itachi? The guy who murdered his whole clan? I thought he'd be older." The girl exclaimed. Still, Itachi didn't reply. Kisame had said that when the two had first partnered up.

"You three, I think we're going to have to fight. Please, be very careful. Uchiha Itachi is an extremely dangerous criminal. Whatever you do, do not look into his eyes. Now, let's go." Gai said before he and the one who looked like him charged. Through his Sharingan, Itachi watched them open the first gate, Kaimon. The Uchiha easily dodged both strikes and then moved to the side in order to evade a barrage of weapons.

"**Suiton: Exploding Water Colliding Wave**." Itachi said as he turned around to face the third member of the team, a Hyuga. The Uchiha, using a move he had copied from Kisame, forced a huge amount of water from his mouth that swept Neji, and his teammates, of his feet. Because of Kisame's huge amounts of chakra, he could create an ocean. Itachi only made about a lake's worth.

"Dammit." Tenten muttered.

"**Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**." Itachi mumbled as he shot a bunch of small fireballs from his mouth. The sensation of spitting out water and then fire felt wierd, but Itachi ignored it.

"**Kaiten**!" Neji shouted as he began spinning. He extended the normal size of a Kaiten so that the water began to churn roughly. The waves doused the fireballs and also cleared a little bit of the water.

"Take this!" Tenten shouted loudly as she unrolled a large scroll. Itachi watched as an army's worth of weapons shot forward from the scroll. Itachi summoned his ANBU days katana from the inside of his Akatsuki sleeve and then dove towards the girl, who was obviously the weakest link. Itachi, using his sword, was able to avoid a majority of the weapons. Then, Itachi was behind Tenten.

"Impressive." Itachi said as his katana was blocked by Tenten's staff. The two squared off until Itachi jumped backwards. Both Itachi and Tenten watched as a wave of chakra blasted between the space. The two then turned to see an incoming Neji. Itachi jumped backwards and shortly engaged Neji in a TaiJutsu match.

"Shit. **Kaiten**!" Neji said loudly as he began spinning in a huge chakra sphere, sending Itachi flying backwards. In the air, Itachi exploded.

"An exploding shadow clone...this guy is insane." Tenten told her teammate. Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan. Itachi was barely a blur as he and either Gai or Lee fought. They were going too fast to tell. Then suddenly, Lee came crashing towards Neji and Tenten.

"Lee!" Neji cried as Lee hit the ground.

"His TaiJutsu skills are incredible. He was able to transform into Gai-sensei _while_ he was fighting me." Lee explained as he sat up. The three watched as a huge crater formed and for that second, Gai was visible blocking Itachi's kick.

"Gai-sensei, that shadow clone is about to explode!" Neji shouted urgently. By the time Gai heard him, the clone had blown up. Neji, Lee, and Tenten surrounded Gai in a flash. Itachi then fell to the ground about 50 feet away. The Uchiha then ran towards the group. Tenten summoned and threw a few kunai.

"**HakkeKusho: Empty Palm**!" Neji shouted once Itachi had dodged Tenten's weapons. Gai stood up and ran towards Itachi, activating the 6th gate. Then Gai was gone and so was Itachi. Neji looked up in awe as Gai began glowing with chakra.

"**Morning Peacock**!!" Gai roared. Seconds later, Itachi was falling to the ground, covered in the aura of Gai's attack. Neji's eyes widened as far as they could when he saw Itachi get up, slowly but he was doing so. Without hesitation, Lee charged towards Itachi activating 4 of the gates. Then, just as suddenly as Lee had started, he stopped. From afar, the real Itachi smirked.

"Lee?!" Tenten screamed as she ran towards Lee.

"Tenten, no!" Gai screamed as Itachi drove his knee into Tenten's stomach and then kicked her in the side of the head. In another flash, Itachi was behind Neji with his katana ready to strike. Neji turned around just as Itachi bought his sword down, resulting in the Hyuga having his shoulder sliced. '

"**HakkeKusho: 64 Strikes**!" Neji shouted as he slammed his hand into Itachi. His injured arm twitched but didn't move. Not letting the chance slip, Neji connected all 64 strikes with his good hand. In front of him, Itachi was still. Slowly, the Uchiha sunk to his knees revealing Gai to be behind him.

"What the-?" Gai said, startled as Uchiha Itachi's face turned to that of some Sand ninja.

"Gai-sensei, Lee isn't moving!" Tenten cried, worry in her voice. Gai was stunned.

"What's wrong with-"

"He must have looked into Itachi's eyes while he was running. Now, there's nothing we can do but wait for the GenJutsu to wear off." Gai said as Tenten carried Lee on her back.

**Well Tsubasa-kun, I hope that you enjoyed this story (and I hope everyone else reading did too). Please review the fight or set up your own request. Thanks for reading, have a nice summer, peace. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

**The Search for the Kyubi**

Tsunade, known by many as the Fifth Hokage, let out a sigh as she stared out her window. Things without Naruto sure were boring. She debated going out for a smoothie, but Shizune probably wouldn't have let her. As much as Tsunade loved her protege, Shizune was such a little bitch. With another sigh, Tsunade focused back on some bill she was supposed to be looking over. Instead she found her thoughts wandering to Jiraiya. Had he and Naruto made it out of the village okay? The goal was for no one, excluding Kakashi and Shizune, to know that Naruto had gone and where to. Her thoughts were interupted by a knock at her door.

"Come-"

"GAH!!! You little bitch!" Shouted a harsh voice that Tsunade didn't recognize. Just as the door was forced open, five ANBU black op ninja were in the Hokage's office. There by the door, stood Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame, who was holding Sakura hostage.

"Get the girl away from the blue one and get those two out of here. I'll take care of the kid." Tsunade ordered. She could tell that the ANBU weren't happy about having to leave the Hokage with a mysterious stranger, but did as they were told regardless. Keeping one had wrapped around Sakura's mouth, Kisame pulled out his sword the Sameheda. The ANBU ninja pulled out their katanas and attacked Kisame.

"Kisame, take them outside. There is no room to use your jutsu effectively and keep a decent hold on the hostage in this area." The younger of the two said in a cold voice. Kisame nodded slightly and disappeared followed closely by the ANBU.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tsunade demanded from the Akatsuki member. She knew the robe from when Orochimaru had been in the organization. She was also pretty sure she knew who the boy in front of her was.

"You know the answer to both of those questions, Godaime Tsunade. Where is Uzumaki Naruto?" Itachi demanded in a stronger, more authorative voice. Tsunade scoffed and looked out her window for a bit.

"I have a feeling that you won't take no for an answer. And since that's the answer I'm going to give you, I would prefer if we didn't fight in here. I just cleaned my office, you see..." Tsunade said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she glanced behind her. Itachi's expression didn't change, but his Sharingan had been activated.

"I honestly dislike to use violence. But if you refuse to tell me where he is, I guess your apprentice shall have to die along with half the village." Tsunade scoffed again.

"Honestly, what a brat. Do you honestly think that five ANBU including a captain will stand any change against Hoshigaki Kisame? The demon of the mist? No, they won't. But by now, Sakura is probably safe. And your parnter'll be lucky if he comes out alive." She boasted with a confident smirk. Itachi frowned and then turned around. A split second later, he was flying out of the window with Tsunade high on his heels.

"**Katon: Fireball Jutsu**!" An upside-down Itachi said calmly. A huge ball of fire erupted from his mouth just as Tsunade entered the area. As Itachi landed on a tree branch, he looked up just in time to see Tsunade, completely unscathed, charging towards him. A wide jump backwards saved him from being crushed by the Hokage's fist.

"You're pretty fast. But then again, I expected no less from an Uchiha, especially one as praised as yourself Itachi. But neither you nor your partner will lay a finger on this village." Tsunade said as she disappeared. Itachi twisted around and blocked Tsunade's fist with his old katana, which snapped like a twig. Tsunade then nailed Itachi with a kick that sent him flying further into the Forest of Death. Tsunade followed in seconds, she found Itachi just standing there.

"I really do not wish to fight you." Itachi said, knowing he was fighting an unsure battle that could go either way very quickly. Tsunade charged towards him and Itachi inwardly smirked.

"Shit!" Tsunade said as she neared the clone, which then exploded. Tsunade reappeared beside another Itachi, which also exploded. Tsunade was then on suspended on tree trunk behind the first explosion where a kunai knife almost hit her. Itachi came sprinting at her with a knife in his hand. The second after, Itachi had gouged through the tree trunk and Tsunade was upside down above him. She flipped back onto her feet and then smashed the ground in front of her as Itachi came running again.

"**Important Body Parts Disturbance**." Tsunade said silently to herself. She extended her hand forward and charged towards Itachi, who substituted behind her. As he swung his knife, Tsunade used her feet to stop the incoming blow. She then did a flip that once again sent Itachi flying. By now, the Uchiha's robe was torn everywhere and near unrecognizable and his face was all scratched up from being thrown and tumbling across the ground. Tsunade cockily flipped her hair.

"**Amaterasu**!" Itachi said with a slight groan. Cursing aloud, Tsunade jumped high into the air. From above the trees, she could see the night black flames rising up as if they were an army.

"Shit, he's aiming them towards the village!" Tsunade realized from above. She forced herself to fall towards a space between the incoming flames and the village. She activated her healing seal when she saw Itachi appear right under where she was landing.

"**Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**!" Itachi said calmly, which went unheard by Tsunade. Soon, small fireballs were coming from his mouth like bubbles. Quite a few hit Tsunade, despite the Hokage's best attempts to dodge, as she fell. Itachi jumped off to the side when Tsunade landed and the ground split open. A long gap stretched for about half a mile in either side. Tsunade then summoned Katsuyu.

"Cover me!" Tsunade ordered as she jumped over to the side of the gap facing the village. With a roar, she slammed her hands into the opposing wall of earth. The earth shook as Tsunade widened the gap. Seconds later, the gap was about three and a half feet wide and really deep. Tsunade collapsed onto her knees and looked around.

"Where'd he g-"

"Tsunade-sama!" Came a familiar voice. Tsunade looked up to see Sakura running towards her.

"Itachi just appeared beside Kisame and the two just disappeared. Another ANBU squad has begun to chase them. Tsunade smiled at her victory as Katsuyu disappeared. Slowly, the Hokage got up and walked with Sakura out of the forest.

**OK, well here you go Felix. Sorry for the wait, but I had a good excuse! I was visiting my grandparents for the past few weeks, so I couldn't really update. I kinda wish I could have pulled out more stuff from these two, but I couldn't think of anything really. Hope you liked it. Oh yeah, and here's a message from Uchiha Itachi.**

Itachi: To begin, I want to say thank you to all of my fans out there. But the point of this message is: Leave. Me. Alone. I have gone through three fights in a row. I'm sleepy. That is all. Deuces to my fans. If you're Sasuke's fans, I hope you trip. Same for Naruto fans...and Madara fans...and-

**Ok then, you get the point. I'm getting bored of making Itachi fights. Now I'm not going to tell you to stop making them, because that would infringe on your rights, which would be like, totally uncool. But there are other characters in Naruto besides Itachi.**

-group of Itachi fans-: GASP!!!!!!!!! LIES!!!!!!! RIOT!!!!!

**Well see you guys, I have to flee to my summer home on Mercury!!!**


End file.
